The invention is directed to a capacitor winding having a layer stack that is limited by two end faces in a longitudinal direction and by one or more lateral surfaces transverse to the longitudinal direction and that comprises electrode layers and parting layers proceeding in the longitudinal direction. The invention is also directed to a capacitor having the capacitor winding.
Capacitor windings of the species initially cited are known that comprise the shape of a cuboid and wherein the parting layers are saturated with a liquid. These capacitor windings are usually installed in aluminum housings. For the electrical insulation of the capacitor winding relative to the housing and in order to prevent the fluid from running out of the capacitor winding, the known capacitor windings are covered with plate-like insulating elements at each lateral surface. These plate-shaped insulating elements are additionally wound with a multi-ply binding.
The known capacitor windings have the disadvantage that there is not adequate tightness at the abutting edges of the insulating plates, so that fluid can emerge from the capacitor winding. Although the binder-shaped wrapping of the insulating plates sees to it that a compact package is produced from the layer stack and the insulating plates, this arrangement cannot prevent the occurrence of tracking currents between a plurality of capacitor windings installed next to one another in a housing.
Since the capacitor windings are usually installed in a cup-shaped housing by means of insertion, they also have the disadvantage that the layers of the layer stack are inadequately protected against damage at their end faces during the insertion. The individual layers of the layer stack can therefore be slightly damaged upon installation in the housing.